1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for processing a query string.
2. Description of the Related Art
Searching for text documents is widely used in various fields such as searching for information represented by natural language, genetic sequence processing, and the like. In sequences of protein and DNA, certain alphabet sequences such as A, C, G, and T of DNA are regarded as text documents. A representative probability model for searching for text documents may include an n-gram model or a q-gram model.